The Orcs of Kara'Kar
to 4 | refs5e = | origin4e = | type4e = Natural humanoid | subtype4e = | alignment4e = Chaotic evil | refs4e = | origin3e = | type3e = Humanoid | subtype3e = Orc | alignment3e = Usually chaotic evil | challenge3e = | refs3e = | origin2e = | type2e = | subtype2e = | alignment2e = Lawful evil | refs2e = | origin1e = | type1e = | subtype1e = | alignment1e = Lawful evil | refs1e = | location = Temperate hills | language = Orc, Common, Giant | height = 6' - 6'5" | weight = 200 - 230 lbs | skincolor = Shades of Green, Black, Grey, and Ruddy Brown | haircolor = Black | eyecolor = Red | vision = Darkvision | distinctions = Aggressive, low foreheads, tusks | subraces = Gray orcs, mountain orcs, orogs, Thayan orcs | first = Monster Manual 1st edition }} The Orcs of Kara'Kar are a breed of aboriginal orcs with shamanistic roots and a past rooted deeply in their Homeland, which they call Kara'Kar. They came through the Gate of the Stars onto a land whose constellations and stars were unfamiliar to them. They called their new homeland, Kara'Kar, and recorded the new stars and new positions of some constellations they were familiar with (such as Canis Major, the Wolf Constellation, to them). Now in a new pristine wilderness, they seek to thrive. Gal'Ral Awakened The sun arose early for the young orc. But he was already up. Having put on his clothes, which were made from homespun and barely covered him as it was late spring and early summer. Today, he was to be initiated with Gantur Lazyeye, the local shaman. He opened the tent and gathered his things for an extended camping trip to a place not so far away, but far enough away for him to experience a vision. Gal'ral was only eighteen years of age. He was thin and looked like he was just skin and bones. But he was full of youth and vitality. His tusks were fully in, and he had an overbite, enough for people to tell that he was a man. Today, he cuts the hair of his youth, which he had gathered into a ponytail; and tied with a ribbon. His parents were not up yet, but today, he receives his first tunic. It was time for him to be initiated into the Shamans' Circle, the so called Earthen Ring. "Where are you going, big brother?" asked a sleepy young orc. Gal'ral turned his head around as he prepared his warg, Seeker. "Out on a campout with three other boys and Gantur the Shaman. It's time, little brother. So, go back to sleep." Gal'ral's little brother climbed back into his sheets, rubbing his bottom and into the arms of one of their other brothers. Gal'ral didn't like leaving, but he left the cooking fire warm as he packed food for the journey. A little jerky, some roasted meat, and other foodstuffs. He then mounted his warg Seeker. "Okay, lets go," he said. And the warg bounded off. References Category:Orc Category:Humanoid Category:Stories Category:Introduction Category:Shaman Category:Warg Category:Warrior Category:Adventure Category:Vision Quest Category:The Orcs of Kara'Kar